the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxie
|Image= Alienist-Caps-1x09-155-Maxie Closeup.jpg|Alive Alienist-Caps-1x10-13-Dead Maxie.jpg|Deceased |Occupation= Paresis Hall Boy (formerly) Prostitute |Employer= Paul Kelly & Biff Ellison (formerly) |Allies= Joseph Unidentified prostitutes |Family= |Cause of death = Mutilated by an assailant |First appearance= Silver Smile |Last appearance= Castle in the Sky |Portrayer= Dominic Boyle }} was a young prostitute living in the Tenderloin, Manhattan. He was the eight attested victim of a sadistic killer murdering boy-prostitutes in 19th New York City. Character Overview Maxie was a young man at the height of his teenage years. Maxie was of medium height, thin and with curly black hair, thick eyebrows, and black eyes. Like most of his peers are forced to live in poverty, Maxie was no stranger to theft and had no qualms about scrounging money even to his friends. Biography Maxie was among the boy-prostitutes evicted from Paresis Hall, marching to their new house and workplace across the street by Biff Ellison. A few weeks later, Maxie was at the Bath House, swimming in the pool with other boys while a sinister silver-smiled man was searching for his next prey. In the first week of June 1896, Maxie, Joseph, and other boys were again evicted from the brothel where they worked and found themselves living on the streets. Around this time, he knew and befriended a client with whom he agreed to meet at the Bath House at night. On the night of June 11th, Feast of St. Bartholomew the Apostle, Maxie went to the Bath House with Joseph. After secretly stealing the money that a elegant man had given to Joseph, Maxie asked his friend to observe that the orderly wasn't looking, and hid in a booth in order to stay past the hour closing, telling Joseph that he had to meet a client. Back at the pool, Maxie waited for his date counting in the meantime the money taken from Joseph while he was on the edge of the pool, his legs in the water. After his mysterious friend lowered himself from the ceiling, Maxie met a gruesome fate. Completely undressed and butchered, Maxie's body was dragged back to the pool, where it was thrown into the water. The following day, his body was fished out of the pool under the shocked look of bystanders and police officers. Unlike the other corpses, he still had eyes, and had been ripped apart from the breastbone to the pubis and had deep cuts at the knees as reported by the Bath House's orderly to Dr. Laszlo Kreizler when he went to investigate the crime scene. Memorable Quotes :Maxxie (to Joseph): "I'm meetin' someone." Gallery |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x09-82-Night Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-89-Maxie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-91-Maxie and Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-92-Street Boys.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-140-Maxie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-147-Joseph and Maxie Bath House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-153-Maxie Bath House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-154-Maxie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-155-Maxie Closeup.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-159-Maxie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-160-Maxie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-172-Beecham and Maxie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-174-Maxie Corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-175-Beecham and Maxie Corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-05-Maxie Blood.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-08-Bath House Pool.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-13-Dead Maxie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-20-Maxie Covered Corpse.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Alienist-BTS-105-Dominic-Boyle-Maxie-01.jpg Alienist-BTS-106-Dominic-Boyle-Maxie-02 .jpg Notes * As the last victim of the sadistic killer, it could be argued that Maxie's fate overlaps that of Joseph in the novel despite the two deaths being different. Episode Appearance * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 9: Requiem * Ep. 10: Castle in the Sky References Category:Guest Character Category:Male Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Prostitutes Category:Guest Character (The Alienist)